I Can Be Any Kind of Guy
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "His last three girlfriends have been blonde, selfless, and beautiful; everything I'm not. But that is going to change, I am going to change." Slash: Kames!


Ok, so I was roaming _Youtube_ today and I stopped on Kendall's cover for_ Check yes Juliet_, and totally fell in love with it! It has inspired me to learn how to play guitar, and I couldn't be any more excited! So I was looking around for more covers from him and ended up on the music video for _Any Kind of Guy _and I just had to write this:) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, but I am asking Santa for Kendall this year;)

* * *

><p>I hate Jo Taylor.<p>

Sure I'm nice to her for Kendall, but I absolutely loath the girl. She has my everything for crying out loud! How could I not hate her? She's perfect for him, while I am just… me. I'm a self-centered jerk and he could never love me for just being myself. His last three girlfriends have been blonde, selfless, and beautiful; everything I'm not. But that is going to change, I am going to change. I jumped off the couch and started to walk towards the door when his voice rang out.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to look at Kendall with his arm wrapped around Jo on the couch.

"Oh… I'm going to the store to uhh… get some more Cuda Massive Hold! I ran out this morning." I lied.

"Could you get me some more toothpaste? Carlos used the last of mine after lunch." he believed it.

"Sure, anything else?"

"That's it."

I turned on my heels and walked out of apartment 2J. Soon I was at the store, roaming up and down the aisles looking for the things I need to make Kendall fall for me. I finally found the hair-care aisle and walked over to the hair die. There were shades of black, brown, red, and blonde, and my eye caught the exact thing I was hoping to find. Grabbing the box I walked over to the toothpaste section and grabbed Kendall's favorite toothpaste, walked over to the register, got a few quizzical looks from the casher, paid, and made my way back home. Sliding my key into the lock I could hear someone yelling on the other side of the door. Slowly opening the door an inch, I looked in to find Kendall yelling at Jo.

"Get out of my apartment!" the boy yelled at the crying blonde girl.

"Kendall, I-"

"NOW!" and with that Kendall stormed off into our bedroom.

Jo ran towards the door as I fully opened it, and bumped into me on her way out.I walked to Kendall and my room to find him laying on his bed, tears leaking from those beautiful, emerald eyes. I didn't ask, knowing that he wasn't going to talk about it and walked into the bathroom with the items I bought from the store. Locking the door behind me I pulled a box out of the bag with a blonde headed boy on the front. Smiling ear from ear, I looked into the mirror at myself.

"Goodbye old James. Hello new James!"

* * *

><p>As I laid on my bed crying, I faintly heard James' talking to himself, but just figured that he was talking to his reflection. Sitting up and pulling my knees toward my chest I thought about the conversation I had with Jo less than five minutes ago. How is it that even in Hollywood—where everything should be happy and perfect—this could happen? Sure I was just using her to make James jealous, but to cheat on me… I mean I still had feelings for the girl. We were together for almost two years, and I had grown to love her in a way.<p>

I could go out and try to make her jealous, but then that would mean seeing them together, and I know that my heart would break into a million pieces again. I wish I didn't pick up her phone while she was in the bathroom, but I needed to know. I needed to know that she was meeting Jett after she left here to "make-out feverishly" as he had put it in the text. Why was I so stupid?

Pulling a pillow over my face I screamed profanity at the top of my lungs. Sure to everyone else they would only hear muffled words, but I was saying some pretty rude things about Jo and Jett. After I ran out of breath I pulled the pillow away from my face and pulling it right back up as the person standing in front of me practically gave me a heart attack. Peaking my over the pillow I had to hold in a gut-busting laugh.

"J-James? Is that you?"

"Yeah! What do you think?" he wiggled an eyebrow at me and I lost it, falling over holding my sides from the pain of laughing.

James looked almost comical. He stood in front of me with his usual V-necked t-shirt, skinny jeans, and his muscular, tan skin looked the same, but the mop of brown hair on his head was gone. Instead it was replaced with blonde locks falling over his hazel eyes. It clashed horribly with his tan skin and I couldn't help but wonder why he would practically throw away his beautiful brown hair for this. The laughing stopped as I stood up to stand beside him to get a good look at his hair.

"Why?" I asked pulling on a piece of golden hair.

"Well, I just needed a change…" he gave a small smile and I wasn't going to buy that.

"That is not the reason for this," I said pointing at his head, "Now spill the beans."

"Jo has blonde hair." He blurted out and I gave him a strange look.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it! You only like blondes!" quickly James covered up his mouth, as if he had said too much.

"That is not true…"

"Yes it is! Your last three girlfriends have been blonde!"

"Yeah, _girl_friends… I was hoping that my first _boy_friend would be a brunette, but I guess I will have to make an exception." A huge smile spread across James' face and I pulled him into a kiss. It was short and sweet but it still sent sparks through my body.

"Well, he still can be!" James reached up and pulled on the golden locks, revealing brunette hair from underneath a blonde wig. "I wasn't sure if you would really like it or not, and I don't look too hot with blonde hair."

"Now this is funny." I said pulling the wig from his hands, "And you did this for me?"

"Yup, and I would do it again. I can be any kind of guy you want."

"I just want you to be my James." I smiled before kissing him.

* * *

><p>Sooooo... what do you think? I hope it was good!<p>

I just love the part when it says Jett's text mentioned "making-out feverishly" Ahahahaha! One of my bestfriends says this all the time and it never fails to make me laugh:)

Ok, enough of my personal life... The review button is feeling lonely!;)


End file.
